The present disclosure generally relates to alignment of components of virtual reality (VR) headsets, and specifically relates to alignment of eyecup assemblies to displays of the VR headsets.
Increases in pixel density, viewing optics resolution, field of view, etc., of VR headsets has reduced the optical alignment tolerances of optical components in the VR headsets. Currently, 6-axis alignment of optical components within the VR headset is a multi-step process, which is rather inefficient for large scale production of VR headsets. Moreover, in some cases once an optical component is fixed into a particular position it may not be later adjusted, which can cause problems if, for example, the optical component was fixed in the wrong position, alignment is lost, etc.